Betrayal
by Anxa
Summary: Regulus, I'm leaving," Regulus didn’t bother to hide the shock that flashed across his face. “You’re…you’re leaving?” The night Sirius left The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.


**A/N: I originally wrote this to get rid of writer's block but then I got half way through it and decided that I kinda actually like it But I don't think it's that good. So yeah, here you are. **

* * *

Regulus opened his eyes and sat up on his bed.

The screaming downstairs continued on.

Regulus squeezed his eyes shut; he hated it when they fought. Of course, they had reason to; Sirius was a disgrace to the Black name. Regulus hated him. Sirius had the looks, the brains, the courage; almost everything Regulus lacked. And yet Regulus was the perfect son, he was the one entering the service of the Dark Lord; he was the one that his parents were proud of, the one they loved. Regulus deserved the looks, brains, and courage.

He hated Sirius.

And yet it hadn't always been that way. Before Hogwarts and before the blood traitor Potter, Sirius was Regulus' best friend, his brother. They would play together, they had jokes, and they were friends. Sure, they had their differences. Sirius was almost always a rebel and Regulus always wanted to please their parents, but they were brothers. The blood between brothers still mattered to Sirius then, even if he hated the beliefs being forced upon them.

"_You'll always be my brother; I'll never give up on you," _Sirius said that right before he went away to Hogwarts. Regulus made him promise he wouldn't forget about him. But apparently promises you made to your brother don't matter once you meet James Potter.

But when he went to Hogwarts Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius was proud, but their parents were ashamed. Then Sirius met Potter and they became best friends. It seemed like Sirius no longer had time for Regulus, like the blood between brothers wasn't important anymore.

Regulus hated Sirius for that. But it didn't matter anyway. Sirius chose to betray the Black family traditions and Regulus did not.

The screaming had stopped. Regulus could hear Sirius in his room making a lot of noise. It sounded like he was slamming drawers shut. Regulus vaguely wondered what his brother was doing, but it wasn't worth it to find out.

He stood up off his bed and crossed the room to his book shelf. Regulus had already read all of them; he would have to ask his mother to take him to Hogsmeade for more books. Maybe they could visit Knockturn Alley; that would be interesting.

"Regulus," Sirius called from the door.

"What do you want?" Regulus snapped.

"I just thought I owe it to you to let you know instead of you finding out yourself," Sirius mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Regulus snapped turning around.

"Regulus, I'm leaving."

Regulus didn't bother to hide the shock that flashed across his face. "You're…you're leaving?"

"That's right, I'm leaving," Sirius said leaving the room.

"Wh- Why?" Regulus stuttered running into his brother's room.

"There's no point in me staying anymore," Sirius snapped, "I just can't take it."

"But…we're family," Regulus muttered.

"Not anymore," Sirius spat, "mum will finally get to blast me off that bloody tapestry, just like she always dreamed."

"So you are just going to leave and bring shame on our whole family?" Regulus asked.

"I already brought the shame when I was sorted into Gryffindor," Sirius said with a note of pride in his voice, "and now you can just forget about me."

"So that's it then? You're just leaving," Regulus snapped.

"That's it," Sirius muttered.

"You don't care at all that we are family?" Regulus asked, "Do you care about me at all?"

"I hate the fact that I'm related to a bunch of gits like you," Sirius spat, his features cold. Sirius stopped moving and closed his eyes. "I cared Regulus, I have always cared about you, but you're not going to change," Sirius whispered, "I've waited. I've tried. That's why I've been here for so long. But I just can't stand it anymore. If you were going to change you would have already."

"So, you're giving up on me?" Regulus snapped.

"Well, I guess you could call it that…but…you're too far in. You're beyond saving," Sirius muttered.

"Who says I want to be, as you say…'saved?'" Regulus snapped.

"That's exactly my point," Sirius retorted.

Regulus just stared at Sirius as he slammed the last of his possessions into his Hogwarts trunk.

"So… so, you're just going to forget that we are family?" Regulus asked.

"That's the plan," Sirius snapped.

"But you told me that we'll always be brothers," Regulus whispered harshly, "don't your promises matter to you?"

"Things were different when I said that," Sirius said quietly.

"Breaking promises and running away from your problems. How very Black of you," Regulus taunted, "That almost seems like a Slytherin thing to do. Not very valiant of you, wouldn't you agree?"

Sirius' eyes darkened, "Shut up," he growled.

"Maybe the Sorting Hat was wrong," Regulus continued, "maybe you do belong in Slytherin."

"I have never and will never belong in Slytherin," Sirius spat.

"Prove it," Regulus retorted.

"I don't have to prove _anything _to you, you hardly matter anymore," Sirius snapped.

"I don't matter?" Regulus yelled, "I'm your brother!"

"Not anymore," Sirius growled pulling his trunk to the door. Sirius stopped for a moment and looked back at Regulus like he wanted to say something, but he snapped his jaw shut and left the room without a word.

"Good riddance," Regulus spat hoping that Sirius heard him

Regulus looked around Sirius' now unoccupied room. He looked up at the Gryffindor hangings on the wall that underlined the difference between him and Sirius and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if things were different. If Sirius was sorted into Slytherin like the rest of the family or if Regulus was brave enough to defy the family like Sirius and was sorted into Gryffindor as he secretly wished after Sirius became a Gryffindor. He wondered if he and Sirius would have still have been friends or if Sirius would have taken him with him.

But Regulus was sorted into Slytherin and from there he chose to follow the family traditions, he bought into the pureblood mania, and as he gained a forced respect of the Dark Lord he lost the respect of his own brother. So, he was left all alone in Grimmauld Place and he couldn't help but wonder what if.

However, Regulus made his decisions and Sirius made his, and those decisions separated the two brothers.

But sometimes Regulus couldn't help but feel betrayed by the brother who promised to be there for him. He hated that he felt betrayed by someone that hated him. Why should he even care?

He hated Sirius.

**

* * *

****A/N: and there you go, I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks to my beta, ****Rider Arya Svit-kona!**

**Depending on the response I get on this I might write a sequel, kinda, about Sirius arriving at the Potters at reflecting on the conversation he had with Regulus.**


End file.
